Milla Maxwell
is a main character and a female protagonist in Tales of Xillia and Tales of Xillia 2. She is one of the two lead dual protagonists of Tales of Xillia, the other being Jude Mathis. She is the Lord of the Spirits, Maxwell, accompanied by the Four Great Spirits. Milla claims that she has travelled from a secret cavern when she sensed a lot of spirits dying. Milla is very focused on her mission to destroy the Lance of Kresnik. Because of this, she is very occupied in thought and can be insensitive to the people around her. Having not interacted with many people, especially outside of her home village, she is still new at being human socially, so she is very honest and straight forward. When Jude first meets her during her break-in at Fennmont, he is fascinated. Later, as Milla reveals that she is Maxwell, Jude is at first shocked and disbelieves her, but upon seeing the Four Great Spirits being personally summoned by her, he easily accepts this. Not everybody in Rieze Maxia still worships Maxwell, but a quaint village in Auj Oule, Milla's hometown and birthplace, named Nia Khera does. Milla's Shrine is located on the outskirts of Nia Khera. Profile Appearance Personality Story Milla's Childhood When Milla was young, the Four decided that she was old enough to start taking her with them on attacks on Exodus. On such attack, on Exodus base on an island in Auj Oule, Undine, Sylph and Efreet left to investigate, and Milla was left behind with Gnome. However, she managed to ditch him and went to explore the forest. She got lost and stumbled upon two children from the village, who played with her for a bit. They gave her a glass bead as souvenir and, thinking she was from the village, brought her there before parting ways. Jude's father Derrick Mathis, who was part of Exodus, was on currently on the island along with his wife, Ellen Mathis. Ellen suspected Derrick of having an affair and decided to follow him to Exodus' secret base one day. With her, she brought one year old Jude. When Ellen reached a particular area, she was told that children were allowed to go no further. She dropped Jude off at a babysitters and proceeded further herself. Meanwhile, Milla, who was wandering around the village, arrived near the house Jude was in and heard his cries. The woman who was supposed to look after him was away buying groceries, and Milla entered the house to find the source of the noise. She was not used to babies and was intrigued, if a bit intimidated, by Jude. She started poking at his cheeks, which made him laugh and they spent a few minutes playing like this. But then Jude started crying again, and Milla panicked, not knowing what to do. Jude accidentally grabbed her crowing glory and started pulling, which hurt her. She started crying as well and eventually left the house still holding Jude, the both of them crying. Milla wandered with Jude in the village, not quite sure what to do with him. She tried to leave him behind a few times, but something in her always stopped her, so she ended up keeping him. While Milla was going around with Jude, she and Jude fell asleep on a carriage for a while, and when they woke up they found themselves in a different place. It was already night and Milla felt scared without the spirits around her. There was also Jude, who had started crying again. Milla tried to remember what the books she had read were saying about babies, and she deduced that he was hungry. She tried to breastfeed him like she had read in the book, but it didn't really work. She then decided to enter the nearest building –the research lab– to see if she could find food there. Because of an experiement of Gillands', Milla’s ears started to hurt from the shrieks of dying lesser spirits, and then the building came under attack and the shocks sent her flying in all directions, but she always held on to the baby. His cries were, for some reason, soothing the pain of the spirits’ shrieks in her ears and turning her fear into courage. She was engulfed by the fire and her skin started to burn, but all she could think about was how she had to protect this tiny human. She focused her mind and the words came to her naturally: “Come, Great Four.” The four spirits appeared before her, effectively summoned for the first time, and they immediately noticed that something had changed about her. Gone was her childlike behavior, now she was fully awaken as “Maxwell”. She ordered the spirits to destroy all the spyrixes they could find in the lab. Derrick and Ellen had arrived to the lab as it was being destroyed. They went there because they’d heard that their baby was seen near it. For a moment, they feared for his life, but they eventually found him in an abandoned carriage nearby, safe but hungry. He had on his cheek the small trace of a kiss. Category:Tales of Xillia Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Milla Maxwell Category:Tales of Xillia Characters Category:Stubs Category:Sword/Blade Users